The goal of this program is to use light scattering to probe structural features of unfixed ocular tissues. In these studies, light scattering measurements are used to characterize corneas whose physiological conditions are carefully controlled. Theoretical light scattering techniques are used to calculate the scattering from structural features depicted in electron micrographs. Comparisons with experimental light scattering data both tests the validity of these structures and determines the extent of which light scattering affords a technique for probing structure. Our efforts continue to be concentrated on spectral and polarization effects. During the next year we will: complete our measurements of the wavelength dependence of angular scattering from normal thickness corneas and compare these results to the predictions of various structure models; extend our present two-cylinder calculations in order to use the stochastic variational principle to improve the calculations of light scattering based on the fibril distribution shown in electron micrographs; and to examine electromagnetic wave propagation in anisotropic layered media in order to extend our theoretical model of depolarized light scattering beyond the Born approximation.